looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Orange Mo
Greetings PLEASE DO NOT REMOVE THIS MESSAGE! ^''' Please be patient as I may not be online at the time. Check my local time (CLICK UPDATE) before messaging '''^ Sufferin' succotash! You have left a message for me. Thanks for stopping by my talk page. On Monday-Thursday, it is recommended that you leave messages between 1:00PM (Pacific Time) - 9:00PM. On Friday and Saturday, you can leave me a message between 1:00PM (Pacific Time) - 11:00PM. On Sunday, you can leave me a message between 9:00AM (Pacific Time) - 11:00PM. If you need to message me at anytime of the day go for it, but I might not get back to you right away and will get back to your regards as soon as I can. Thanks for your patience. Do message me if: *You have a question for me. *You have problems with other wikis that I edit on and want me to address them. Please message me on my talk page from Community Central. *A protected page has error or page/template needs to be protected. *A thread needs to be closed *Page/image/video need to be deleted. *You need to report a user. (vandalism, spam, harassment, trolling) *You want me to visit a certain wiki, but you must have been editing here for awhile. I will visit wikis and look at them. But do not ask me to join them. I will decide by visiting if I do want to join those wikis. *You have a question regarding a warning I gave you. *You have a question about the Rules. Do not message me if: *You want to ask me something that can be done by reading the policies or Wikia's Help and Questions pages. *You are angry about something. Unless someone is breaking rules, take a chill pill first, then message me. Everything will be all right. *You want me to answer something you can easily find yourself or that can be answered by reading the terms. *You want me to join a certain wiki. I can look and visit certain wikis, but don't force me to join. No guarantee I will. Thanks for reading! :) Orange Mo (talk) 04:48, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Quality control I recently made a post about implementing quality control on this wiki on the Discussions. I'd really appreciate if you read it. Krazy Rabbit (talk| ) 02:51, January 22, 2018 (UTC) :Read already! :) Orange Mo (talk) 04:48, January 22, 2018 (UTC) okay i will correct my message to kkdisneyJoshuakrasinski (talk) 23:18, January 22, 2018 (UTC) don't start this please i am having a rough time right now besides i have both autism and adhd plus everybody pretty much yells at me when i do something wrong Joshuakrasinski (talk) 23:46, January 23, 2018 (UTC) My cousin has autism and he doesn't repeat similar behavior. I'll try and be a bit more lenient, but please try and change your habits. :) Orange Mo (talk) 03:20, January 24, 2018 (UTC) what i do this time?Joshuakrasinski (talk) 23:39, January 28, 2018 (UTC) A user created a unrelated page named Why. --KKDisney (talk) 12:24, February 10, 2018 (UTC):) User talk: KKDisney 09:23 January 10, 2018 Content Moderator role Howdy! I am back from my break and am ready to take on the Content Moderator role again. Thanks! Krazy Rabbit (talk| ) 08:08, March 2, 2018 (UTC) :Cool. I'm going to need more active staff. :) Orange Mo (talk) 01:52, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Admin Rights? I see you are still the only admin on this wiki which is why I would like to apply for admin rights as I would like to help clean up this wiki. Like I noticed there are pages for non Warner Brothers characters who wouldn't even fit in any of the Looney Tunes universes. YouDontKnowSponge (talk) 08:11, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Sure! Edit here for a week and I'll consider your application! :) Orange Mo (talk) 18:45, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Kof495 is vandalizing my New Looney Tunes Show pages. Can you block Kof4495? This user is frecuently vandalizing TNLTS. KKDisney (talk) 19:25, December 11, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for sign comment. I will take look. Best :) Orange Mo (talk) 04:49, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Kof4495 is vandalizing pages again.